


Truth

by valtyr



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America takes truth serum. Tony is all over that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

"Anyone want the last doughnut?" said Peter, eyeing it.

"Yes," said Cap firmly. Peter silently pushed the plate across the kitchen table.

"Never mind." Jessica patted his shoulder consolingly. "People who wear costumes like ours have to watch our diets."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Peter demanded in mock outrage.

"Actually I've often thought that having a fantastic ass must be an important part of the whole Spider-franchise," said Cap, and put his head in his hands.

There was an awkward silence. Logan opened another beer.

"I don't care if your liver regenerates; you drink too much." Cap didn't look up. "And Peter, I can always tell when you're staring at me beneath your mask. And it's far too often."

"He's probably got a crush on you." Logan smirked at Peter.

"No, but Mary Jane has. She's always finding something to do in the gym when I'm working out."

"It's okay, I knew that," Peter said. Logan and Jessica both stared at him. "What?"

Logan shook his head and looked at the door.

"Stark's back," he remarked.

"Oh, thank God," said Jessica.

"He's not due back until tomorrow." Cap's head snapped up, eyes wide with horror.

"Oh, I called him and told him what had happened - " Peter trailed off as Cap glared at him.

"You know, Peter, I can actually believe you did that, because - " Jessica clapped a hand over his mouth and the rest was unintelligible. Peter shrank in his chair. Cap took a breath and gently removed her hand. "Thank you, Jessica. I'm sorry, Peter."

"Oh, wow, you really are," said Peter, surprised, and then Tony appeared in the doorway.

"Hey!" He spotted Cap's abandoned doughnut and made a beeline for it. "Miss me?"

"Yes, very much," Cap said, and Tony paused with the doughnut half-way to his mouth.

"You did?"

"Yes, I kept waking up in the night and you weren't there, I almost called you half a dozen times just to hear your voice. Yesterday I watched the tape of that interview of you on the Daily Show, and when Peter came in I pretended it was a re-run."

"You actually weren't kidding about the truth serum, were you?" Tony was staring at Cap with a kind of unholy glee.

"No. We have to keep an eye on him in case of these allergic reactions." Peter passed him the list. "And by we, now you're home, I mean you. Because I never realised how many alarming thoughts Cap has. I was kind of expecting the Declaration of Independence on repeat."

"I do like the Declaration of Independence," Cap admitted. "But right now, I'd like to leave this terrible conversation and go and have sex with Tony, because it's been three days and that's far too long."

"You usually cope fine." Tony pressed a hand to his mouth, obviously trying not to laugh.

"But I don't like having to. We should have sex every day, at least, and you should never leave town. Or you should take me with you. I don't like your company because it takes up time you should be spending with me." Cap rested his head on the table with a low moan. "I wish I could think of a way to mute myself without permanent damage."

"Can you not just think about something else?" asked Jessica.

"Not with him right in the room," said Cap. "It's all I can think of. When he's wandering about in just that golden undersuit, I can't think of anything else. I almost fell down the stairs to the workshop last week because he was bending over to look under the car, and his ass-"

"Please take him away," said Peter.

"Please take me to bed," said Cap.

"Just go," said Jessica.

"Come on," said Tony, and headed for the door, Cap at his heels. "I owe you one, Peter!"

"You'll pay for this, Peter," Cap's voice floated back to them, and Peter winced.

 

 

"So you did miss me?" Tony pulled the door to their bedroom shut and dipped his eyelashes enticingly at Steve.

"All the time," Steve said fervently, pulling him close. "I'm so glad you're here. And it's really bad you're here, because I know you're going to embarrass me terribly and then tease me about it forever, but I'm still glad you're here."

"Embarrass you? Me? Never." Tony smirked, secure in the knowledge that he would remember every word of this conversation. A computerized memory was a wonderful thing. "So you like the suit?"

"It looks silly," he ducked his head apologetically as Tony scowled at him. "But it's so tight. If I see you in the suit, I think about you naked."

"Hm." Steve, of course, had no taste in superhero costumes. Tony toyed briefly with the idea of finding out what on earth he'd been thinking when he came up with the Nomad costume. No; there was unlikely to be a dark secret there, and Steve might get pissy about it. Warm lips touched Tony's neck, mumbled something against his skin. "What?"

"You smell good."

"See, that was uncontroversial. It's not so bad." Tony grinned against Steve's hair.

"You didn't hear what I said to Jessica Jones," he said gloomily.

"Oh?"

"I told her she'd always been a sexy woman, but twice as much so now she was pregnant."

"Was she upset?" Tony asked, and he was proud of himself for not letting his voice shake. This was surely the funniest thing that had happened all year.

"No, she was quite pleased, but Luke got her out of there pretty fast when I started telling her how much I like touching her belly and feeling the baby kick." Tony couldn't restrain his laughter at that, and Cap scowled. "That wasn't sexual. I just - there's a tiny person inside her, you can't tell me that's not amazing and weird."

"Oh, Steve."

"And MJ said she'd always wondered what I wore under my costume," he continued sadly.

"Well, I bet that brightened her day." It had been something of a revelation to Tony; the thought that there was nothing but sweat and bare skin under the leather occasionally occurred to him in the middle of combat. If he wasn't such a gifted multitasker, he might have had a serious accident by now.

"It didn't brighten Luke or Logan's. In fact, Luke seemed to think he was having a worse day than me."

"You have truly suffered," said Tony solemnly, running his hands down over Steve's back, firm pressure making Steve sigh and arch. "How can I help?"

"Let me fuck you, and put some earplugs in," Steve said instantly, and then winced. He wasn't exactly shy, but he was never quite that direct under normal circumstances. It was - definitely hot. Oh, Tony was going to enjoy this.

"Not a chance." Tony slid his hands under Steve's shirt, breath catching as Steve pressed their hips together.

"You mean the earplugs not the sex, right?" Steve said, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Duh." He tugged at Steve's shirt, and Steve ducked his head so Tony could peel it off, run his hands down all that smooth bare skin, kiss the sweep of his collarbone. He put his mouth against Steve's ear. "So... how do you want to fuck me?"

"Any way. No, wait. I want you to ride me. I want to watch you, you're so hot when you start to lose it, I love seeing you." Steve covered his face with one big hand, blushing, and Tony pushed him backwards onto the bed, feeling his heartbeat speed.

"Tell me more. Is that what you like best?" He dropped to his knees and pushed Steve's legs apart.

"Yes. No." Steve groaned as Tony unzipped his jeans. "I want your mouth, please, Tony-"

"You just want me to stop talking," said Tony teasingly, and ran his tongue over the head of Steve's cock, already hard for him.

"I want that too, but I want you to suck me, you're so good at that." Steve moaned as Tony obliged him. "Yes, like that." For a few moments, the only sounds were Steve's quick breaths and the wet sound of Tony's mouth. The feel of those powerful thighs flexing under his hands, the weight of him on Tony's tongue, the little tremors - he could do this forever, but today he had other plans. He pulled off, slow, and Steve made an unhappy noise. "Don't stop."

"I thought you wanted to fuck me?" Tony tugged at Steve's jeans, and he lifted his hips helpfully.

"Yes, but I don't want you to stop sucking my cock." Steve slapped him lightly on the head when he laughed. "Shut up, like you're never illogical." He shifted up the bed as Tony stripped off his clothes, tongue slipping out to wet his lips. God, Steve was gorgeous, all that muscle, skin flushing pink under Tony's avaricious gaze. He was right; Tony really shouldn't go away on business when he had this waiting for him in New York.

Tony crawled onto the bed and straddled Steve's hips, leaned over for a kiss. Steve caught his shoulders and held him still to lick at his mouth, feather-light touch that sent a shiver coiling down Tony's spine.

"I love that," Steve whispered against his lips. "The way you shiver and pant from the lightest touches." His brow creased a little. "Although I like the noises you make when I'm rough, too. I like all the noises you make. And I like it when you're quiet, when you can't catch your breath and you just open your mouth and shake your head and screw up your eyes like it hurts-" Tony scrabbled for the lube and smeared it over Steve's fingers, pushing them between his thighs.

"Open me up, Steve, come on, hurry-" Tony bit his lip to silence himself, hearing the desperate tremor in his voice.

"Yeah." Steve fell silent, intent on working his fingers into Tony's body; Tony gripped the sheets and tried to regain some control, because hearing those words spilling out of Steve's mouth - his cock jerked at the thought. Control was over-rated.

"I'm ready," Tony put a hand on Steve's wrist to pull him free, but Steve shook his head, not looking up, fingers working deeper. "C'mon, Steve - "

"No, you're not. You always lie."

"I do not!" He tried to sound indignant, but it was difficult with Steve's fingers curving inside him, rubbing, knowing just where to touch - he moaned, helpless. It wasn't really a lie. He felt more than ready.

"You do. Sometimes I let you, but I can tell." Steve was smiling, smug, as Tony's hips jolted with every careful touch.

"Why do you let me?" he managed, and Steve's face scrunched up as he tried to wrestle that one back.

"I like it when I leave marks on you," he blurted after a brief struggle. "I like it - when I can look at you and know I've been there. When you limp a little bit. When you have hickeys. And when you bite your lip and hold on too tight, I know it's because you're going to be feeling me next day, and I love that." Tony groaned, and tried to force himself down harder onto Steve's fingers, but Steve's other hand tightened on his hip, made him slow his pace. "Remember last month, after we went to the movies -"

"Jesus, yes, I couldn't walk afterwards. My legs just-" Tony shuddered at the memory. "And I had a morning meeting, and I couldn't sit still, and - I think they knew, and -"

"That's why I did it," said Steve, very quietly, and Tony frowned, trying to collect his thoughts. "You were meeting with that guy, the lawyer? The blond one. He always flirts with you, and you flirt back." Steve's fingers pushed in with a little more force, and Tony arched into them with a whine. "I wanted you to remember me inside you all the time he was there."

"I did, I did, I - I'm ready, Steve, please, just fuck me-" Tony grabbed for Steve's cock as Steve slipped his fingers out. His hands were shaking so much it took him a moment to position it, and then it was in and Tony moaned in relief, starting to move before his body adjusted.

"Don't hurt yourself," Steve warned, grabbing his hips again. "I won't fuck you tomorrow if you're sore."

"Why not?" asked Tony breathlessly, but he slowed his pace a little. "You like it when I'm sore from you." Steve groaned, and his fingers dug in to Tony's ass.

"I don't like liking it. I wish you wouldn't let me hurt you." He shook his head. "Can we talk about something else? Or just not talk? You feel so good..." his voice trailed off, hands running up over Tony's chest, thumbs teasing his nipples.

"Mmm... yeah, tell me about that," Tony leaned into his hands. "You like me riding you?"

"Yeah," Steve breathed. "It's so good. Feeling you, watching you. You're so good at this, and you like it so much - look at you, you're so hard and I haven't even touched you. I love it when you come from just my cock, I love fucking you."

"Steve," Tony leaned over, put his hands on either side of Steve's head, dipped in for a kiss. "Steve, do you - ahh," he worked himself back on Steve's cock, tried to collect his thoughts. "Keep talking," he said, finally.

"Tony. You want me so much, I love it. You're so - you're such a slut." Steve was blushing again, expression a little appalled at his own words, but Tony moved faster, arched his back and moaned, was _really_ obvious about how much he was enjoying this, and Steve kept talking. "You've got no shame, and I love it, love when I fuck you and you're already wet from my come, when you can't even get it up any more but you still beg to be fucked, just - fuck, Tony, look at you, you want it so bad - take it, yes - " Tony whimpered, feeling himself tighten, his muscles twitching. "Yes, Tony, come on, come for me - I love the way you look, the way you squeeze me-"

"Oh, shit, Steve," he choked out, and then he was coming, Steve's voice spilling a string of flattering obscenities, but they weren't flattery, he really meant them- he threw back his head and wailed. When he slumped, trembling, Steve pulled him down for a long, slow kiss.

"God, that was good," said Tony dizzily. "You should take truth serum more often."

"I really shouldn't. But that was amazing. You're amazing." Steve kissed him again. "Can you - I haven't come. Can you-" he pushed Tony upright, and he let out a little throaty noise as Steve's cock shifted in him. "Don't hurt yourself." Worry and lust in Steve's voice, and God, Tony loved him. He rolled his hips lazily, squeezing down, and Steve arched to meet him. "Like that, yes..." his voice trailed off into pants, and Tony decided to be kind and not ask more questions. Steve's hands at his hips urged him faster, and he braced his hands against Steve's chest and fucked himself, groaning at the tremors in his own sensitized flesh. He looked down to meet Steve's eyes, half shut, his face intent. Tony's resolve crumbled.

"It's good?"

"Yes, Tony, yes. Don't stop. I'm so close - harder, please, I'm going to - I -" Steve's voice seized, choked, and Tony could feel him twitching deep inside, could feel his own body trying to respond, too soon. He shut his eyes and for a moment he thought he was going to fall over, but Steve had hold of his arms and was pulling him down. "So good," he said against Tony's cheek, and rolled them over, pinned Tony down for a kiss, for two kisses, for a dozen. "I love you," and Tony wrapped his arms tight around Steve's shoulders and pulled him even closer.

"I knew _that_ already," he said, and Steve laughed.


End file.
